


The Mage's Regrets

by KairaShiane



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaShiane/pseuds/KairaShiane
Summary: A Night Elf mage recalls moments that defined her life.Snippets of OC backstory. Expect crushing sadness.





	The Mage's Regrets

My hand rested on the door as my thoughts raced. What would I say? How could I say it? What was the right way? While I was standing there the entrance flew open and a familiar face greeted me. Strong arms suddenly wrapped around my shoulders and dragged me into a tight hug, soft lips meeting mine as I hugged Takae back. She leaned forward, bending me back before suddenly breaking the kiss with a grin. “I wasn’t expecting you! Here to see me off?” 

She faltered moments later as I gaped up at her, every thought I’d had on how to say I wanted her to stay scattered to the wind. Standing me upright she finally took a moment to look me over. “Your hair… your robe… Did you sleep?” All I could do was shake my head as my hands took the hint, fingers curling in the rough fabric of her shirt. I pressed another kiss to her lips as tears welled up and every emotion I’d been trying to supress spilled down my cheeks. Holding her close as I choked out, “Don’t go, Takae… Please.”

Those powerful hands pushed me back a step and I stood there, unable to make eye contact as I shuddered and held back sobs. A gentle touch brushed my tears away before tilting my chin to face her again, “I have to. But I’ll be back before you know it, it’s only four years. One tour and back to business as usual. The night I get back we’ll curl up in front of the fire and read each other poetry. Just like always.” I forced a smile and sniffled as I managed to stammer, “Promise?” She gave me a cocky smirk, the same one she gave me whenever I was nervous. “Of course. No Orc could keep me from my little mage.”

I threw myself into her, squeezing her tight enough to earn a small noise of discomfort followed by a laugh as she pried me off her. “Good. Now I know you want to stay… but my parents will be here soon. I definitely won’t be able to explain you being here…” I flinched at that, recoiling but nodding anyway. They were liable to do something… awful… if they caught us. I let go of her, fingers trailing along her arms until I finally had to pull my fingertips from hers to weave the teleportation spell. 

I didn’t even realize that the ring I’d bought never left my robe.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tonight was the night. Takae and Barra would both be getting home together. I’d checked so many times with the Sentinels they were utterly sick of it. Four years… By Elune it felt like fifty! Everything would be perfect, though. I’d called in every favor I could think and the house was ready. Finally. It took months to find a bottle of wine fit for the occasion, and even longer to decide on what I’d cook.

I’d set out our favorite tea in case she didn’t feel like drinking and every book of poems I could find since she’d left. I even took the time to practice my common so the human ones would sound right. There was enough firewood to last a week, runecloth blankets in case she wanted to sit outside. I had dusted every nook and cranny. I even found a few sets of clothing and my grandmother’s longbow for gifts. The ring was sitting up on my nightstand and if everything went well she’d see it… maybe in the morning…

I blushed at the thought before wincing as my hairbrush caught on a knot of white tresses. I sighed and went back to focusing on what still had to be done. Finish straightening my hair, apply the last of my makeup, jewelry, make sure my dress was perfect. Then find something to read and a good place to sit near the door.

An hour passed, then two, then three, before I even realized it the sun was rising and the candles had burnt out. Maybe she’d been delayed somehow? I set about cleaning in an effort to both keep busy and keep the house immaculate. Sweeping out the fireplace, storing the blankets, putting the food away and the like. By the time I finished it was just about noon. I never stopped thinking the door might open. That Takae might step inside and give me one of her signature smirks. 

 

Even after a day. A week. A month.

 

But all things pass, and that feeling was no exception. I’d been climbing the walls between drinking myself off them. That too must pass, though. I was left with so many questions and only one answer. She hadn’t come to see me. I had to check with the Sentinels, they would know.

A quick incantation later I was among other elves, feet padding over stone and wood towards the headquarters. My hood drawn low as always, wouldn’t do to have anyone recognizing me until I got there. In my haste I ran headlong into someone and managed to knock both of us to the ground in a tangle of limbs. A familiar laugh sent an involuntary flinch through me. Barra.

  
  


“Where’ve you been, sis? I thought you were going to meet us at the dock.” She pulled us both to our feet, grinning. I could smell the liquor on her. Liquor and whatever whore she’d been entangled with. “Barra. Have you seen Takae?” Better to just get this conversation over as quickly as possible. “She’s probably still in bed sleeping off last night. It’s been a hell of a month since we got back.”

The light breeze that’d been rolling through stopped, the water went silent, everything vanished in an instant as I stared at my sister. Every muscle tensing as I tried, and failed, to keep from growling. “What are you talking about, Barra.” She blinked and the smile fell from her face as she removed one of her gauntlets. Takae’s family ring. It was right there, in my face. On my sister’s hand.

“We ti--” I didn’t want to hear it, so I shut her mouth with my fist. She raised her arms to protect her face, so I planted an ice lance in her thigh. Plate footsteps rushed me and I met them with a ring of creeping frost that stopped them in their tracks. Barra took a wild swing and it hit nothing but the freezing cold between us. 

My reply was a flurry of shards that covered her body in hundreds of tiny cuts followed by a hard shove. The ground gave no traction and Barra was on her back, staring up at the spear I’d been building. She deserved it. I’d be better off. Takae would be better off. I’d go to prison but it was better than leaving the woman I loved to be this monster’s toy.

I hesitated at the last moment, staring down at my sister’s bewildered expression, and that was all it took for the Sentinels to break free. They tackled me, shackled me, and dragged me to a sparse prison cell. Not before they beat me for attacking one of their own, of course. By the time I was left bloodied on the cold floor of that prison, hands bound behind my back, I’d screamed myself hoarse.

My nose was broken, wrists were fractured, they’d stomped on both hands with plate boots, shattered at least one rib. I likely would’ve died there if Barra hadn’t forced the priestess that’d attended to her to heal me as well. I spent the entire night sobbing. Every dream I’d had was in pieces. They all involved Takae.

 

After a month in solitary confinement they released me without a word. Just opened the door and dragged me to the street. Tossed me onto the stones and left me there in the middle of the day. My first instinct teleported me home and I crawled to my bed. I pulled myself onto the mattress and laid my head on the pillow, eyes greeted by the worn wooden box with the Rinyn family crest carved into it. 

 

The reminder of my deepest regret.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Could use some revision and editing, I put this together over the course of a couple hours on a whim so expect that "soon".


End file.
